twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Steph TMA99
School ENDED!!! It was our farewell party in our classroom and all of us cried except for our adviser. It's really hard to leave that classroom because so much full memories in my life is htere and that particularly class gain me so much things I can't even say what are those. How about you? What are the things that you're class realize yourself something? Twilight eBooks for FREE !!! :)) I just got hte addictive thing i've done for the whole 5 months when I started this. I as just downloading some apps in my android market when I realized, how about if I search "twilight books". And when i search it, There it is, The complete set of Twilight Series including: *Twilight *New Moon *Eclipse *Breaking Dawn *Midnight Sun (draft) *The Shortlife of Bree Tanner *The Host (I don't know but I think it's not realated to the collection but it's there so....) So I finished Twilight first then i skipped it to Midnight Sun (I know I'm a cheater) Then New Moon, Eclipse Shortlife of Bree Tanner, Breaking Dawn (by the way, funny chapters of Jacob), and The Host. Just turned another year!!! Just turned 12 at February 11 and if you know, Taylor Lautner's Birthday is also my birthday. I've known it since I was 8. Kstew <3 AHHHHHHHHH to obsessed with Kristen . keeep watching her interviews on youtube. she's so hilarious hahahahaha love her.... <3 <3 <3 Too bored ...... No one to talk here,,,ok No one to talk at FB ....ok ahhhh I'm goig at youtube ........ Hi there :)))) More likely I'm kinda bit the girl who likes to avoid uhm.. talk fight? So yeah. That's why, as a totally boring girl, none of my friends like me. More likely bullies me you know or avoiding me becauase I'm like a freak to them. So it kinda hurts. But I am not useless at fights you know uhm.... more likely peacemaker. So if there's a possible way I can stop the fight of Edward and Jacob. Of course with the help of Bella :)). So when I like talk, uhm .... I have this opinions of myself so that they can understand or know what I feel. More likely can start a fight but I can like "ok I'm with you on this and that but as you know this is what I think". It's what I really like to be or what to be. I adore people but I just can't stand why they are against to each other. It may be something or someone but you don't have to make so against it so badly. And follows it with a dirty mouth. I told you this are my opinions, but if you disagree it so badly like you want to put a gun in my head and kill me, please, I am telling you this right now that ok you can be on top of me and I'll stay on the most bottom of the line but don't argue the statement so badly. 08:30, January 28, 2012 (UTC)08:30, January 28, 2012 (UTC)08:30, January 28, 2012 (UTC)~